Misc craft
Honey Used in lots of combination recipes, such as Potion G, Catalyst, Nutrient G, Mega juice and Mega Juice G, Thawing Agent, Max Potion, and Ancient Potion to name a few. Honey GEMS Gems are an Item you can get put into a weapon or armor that has at least one slot to increase the abilities of you character. You can get them made/put into equipment at the Blacksmith. Just choose the 3rd option when you talk to him,then the first to get a Gem made, and the 3rd option to put them into equipment. to make a gem, you need a certain set of ingredients depending on what the gem is. Here's a list of most of the Gems and their ingredients available early in the game. Click on the name of it to see a picture of it. Note:Feel free to give the ingredients or The gems better/real names. Also any insight as to what the fuck half of the abilities of these do would be helpful. Attack Gem Cost: 400z Attack+3 Defense -1 Water Gem x1 Power Seed x1 Sharp Claws x1 Defense Gem Cost: 400z Defense +3 Attack -1 Water Gem x1 Armor Seed x1 small Carapace x1 Awake Gem Cost: 400z Faint+2 Sleep -2 Water Gem x1 Velociprey Fang x3 Anti-paralyze Gem Cost: 400z Paralysis+2 Poison-2 Water Gem x1 Genprey Fang x3 Sleep Gem Cost: 400z Sleep+2 Faint-2 Water Gem x1 Sleeping Bag x1 Anti-poison gem Cost: 400z Poison+2 Paralyze -2 Water Gem x1 Ioprey Fang x3 Odor Gem Cost: 400z Deordorize+1 Strength-1 Water Gem x1 ?Anti-bacterial Stone? x1 Sign Gem Cost: 400z Sign +2 Water Gem x1 Vespoid Wing x1 Hornetaur Wing x1 Energy Gem Cost: 400z Stamina+2 Recovery speed +1 ?Edge Belly? -2 Water Gem x1 Mosswine Skin x1 Strength Gem Cost: 1200z Stamina+4 Dodge-2 Water Gem x1 Bulldrome Head x1 Polish Gem Cost: 400z Resharpen+2 Water Gemx1 Whetstonex2 Sunstonex1 Airtight Gem Cost: 1200z Guard Performance+1 Potential-1 匠-1 Water Gemx1 Carapace Shieldx1 Heaven Shield Gem Cost: 400z Automatic Protection+2 (Auto-guard?) Water Gem x1 Bullfango Fur x3 Small carapace x3 Throwing Gem Cost: 400z Throwing+2 Water Gem x1 Large Bone x1 Gunpowder Gem Cost: 400z Add Shot+2 Water Gem x1 Piscine Liver x3 LV3 Shot x1 Food Gem Cost: 400z Gluttony+2 Edge Belly-2 Water Gem x1 Cooked Tuna x2 Large Boar Skinx1 Meal Gem Cost: 400z Meals +2 Recovery -2 Water Gem x1 Sleepy bird Orange feather x1 Onimatsutake x1 Gourmet Gem Cost: 400z Grilled Meat +2 Water Gem x1 Brown meat x1 Burnt meat x1 Raw meat x1 Traveler Gem Cost: 1200z Terrain+2 All Tolerance UP -2 Water Gem x1 Piscine Scale x3 Purple Skin x1 Key Gem Cost: 400z Steal Disabled +4 Water Gem x1 Stamp of the Meat ballx1 Mysterious Skull x1 Transport Gem Cost: 400z +2 Transport -3 Sign Water Gem x1 Great running medicine x1 Fire Resist Gem Cost: 400z Fire resist +2 Water Resist -2 Water Gem x1 Red pepperx1 Water Resist Gem Cost: 400z Water Resist+2 Fire resist -2 Water gem x1 キレアジ(fish) x1 Ice Resist Gem Cost: 400z Ice resist +2 Lighting Resist -2 Water Gem x1 Ice Crystal x1 Lighting Resist Gem Cost: 400z Lightning Resist +2 Ice resist -2 Water Gem x1 Shock Bug x1 Cool Gem Cost: 400z Warm resist+2 Hardy-2 Water Gem x1 Spent shells x3 Hot Air Gem Cost:400z Hardy+2 Warm resist -2 Water Gem x1 Red pepper x1 Early Gem Cost: 400z Rapid Acquisition +1 Water Gem x1 Hornworm x2 Grasshopper x2 TSUCHIHACHINOKO x2 Piercing Eyes Gem Cost: 400z Clairvoyance +1 Sign -1 Water Gem x1 Binoculars x1 2nd Sight medicine x1 Fishing Power Gem Cost: 400z Fishing+2 Water Gem x1 Fishing grasshoppers x5 Stones x5 Healing Gem Cost: 400z Recovery +2 Meals -2 Water Gem x1 Kelbi skin x3 ?Arcanum of Antiquity? x1 Doctor Gem Cost: 400z Mixing success rate +3 Water Gem x1 Intro to Mixing ① x1 Elementary Mixing ② x1 Intermediate Mixing ③ x1 Occult Gem Cost: 2500z Alchemy +3 Water Gem x1 Mysterious skull x1